


Verity

by peresphone



Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Deleted Scenes, F/M, I got drunk and wrote my favorite characters idk what more you want me to say, Interspecies Romance, PWP with feelings, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peresphone/pseuds/peresphone
Summary: " Who would Elizabeth and David ever have but each other? How could they not end up where they were?" Deleted scene from 'Rapt'.





	Verity

**Author's Note:**

> Got wine drunk and needed to write this. Didn't fit in 'Rapt', but is still a part of that story (which you can find in my stories if you're interested). I love these two and I love to make them have emotional hate sex. Sue me. Or don't, actually, I'm quite broke.

Verity

•

“None of this is real, you know,” Elizabeth whispered. She couldn’t meet his eyes. She wasn’t sure she meant what she said.

 

“That is both true and false, Elizabeth. But I must say, I’m disappointed in you. Your stance is what you might call the ‘easy way out’. Not something I’d expect from _you._ ” David’s answering tone was unbothered, thoughtful. 

 

Elizabeth could feel him hovering before her, inches away, and she loathed herself for craving his touch. He was just so _warm—_

 

_Synthetic heat,_ said a voice in the back of her head.

 

But still, if that was all she had… All she would ever have again, because Elizabeth was not disillusioned enough to believe she would ever return to her home planet, would ever see another organic human being.

 

“Are you quite sure that what we have is but a fabrication, Elizabeth? Forgive me, for I may not have the most solid grasp on unrefined verity, but this feels… _true_.” David’s voice was no longer impassive; it burned, and so did she.

 

Elizabeth looked at him. Really, deeply looked. His eyes were expressive, tight, hot. Human eyes, even if they were manufactured.

 

She evaluated him. And then Elizabeth closed her eyes and trusted he would find her, as he always had before. His hands, hot and firm, gripped her hips. She sighed, swaying in place.

 

“I hate you, Elizabeth Shaw,” David whispered in a voice like broken glass. The invisible shards cut her; she wished that she could bleed. Evidence of their union was key to it being reality; how was she to know what was real if they were the only moderators of their current existence?

 

“I know you do,” Elizabeth breathed. It didn’t matter. It was all that mattered. As long as he felt something for her, she existed, as did he. They were each God and ant; master and slave.

 

Elizabeth’s eyes stayed closed. Waiting; trusting, and fearing. Always fearing, always fearing, always fearing. He was violent, her golem, and only a small part of her deigned to acknowledge that that was why she loved him. For we all want someone who wants us enough to break boundaries, be they boundaries of love or society or violence. We can’t help it— we crave undeniable validation. And here, in the sphere of their lives? There was only room for violence.

 

David’s exhale brushing her mouth. The slightest of sighs easing from her lips. More than enough to light their fire. 

 

There was a frisson of mercurial heat, and then they were fused together, android and human, no space between their bodies. David’s teeth captured Elizabeth’s lips, her skin his to mark, and she moaned like a whore under his ministrations. _A whore_ , she thought, and she loved it; she’d never been this free with herself on Earth. Maybe because it takes losing everything else to truly find yourself. Or maybe because when you lose everything you find freedom. 

 

Freedom, Elizabeth had learned, is not always a gift. But now was not the moment for lamentation.

 

David had her backed against the wall, knee between her thighs. Elizabeth ran her hands over his engineered body, finding his hardness and grinning as she squeezed. David moaned lowly in her ear, and Elizabeth thought she would black out from the sound wave alone. How dare he make her _feel_ so much, when she had never expected to feel again?

 

“I fucking— _hate you_ , David.” Elizabeth hissed. And she did— she hated him, just as much as she needed him, and she would never be able to deny needing him. God— she would be nothing without him, not here in this wasted place.

 

“Good,” David gasped, and then there was no more room for words. Surely no two beings had ever been so close, in body or soul; Elizabeth began where David ended. Synthetic skin grew as hot as organic; they could both taste sweat on the other’s body. David grasped Elizabeth’s thighs and hoisted her up, and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She couldn’t stop biting him, milky blood filling her mouth; she wanted to swallow him whole.

 

David abruptly pulled back before resting his forehead against hers; their breath merged, harsh and heavy, his gaze a challenge.

 

“Show me,” David murmured. “Show me what you feel, Elizabeth. _Make_ me feel it.”

 

“Fuck you,” she whispered. And then she captured his lips, bucked against him. David was indubitably in control; she did not feel safe in his hold, and it only added to her excitement. He ground his hips into hers, and for a moment Elizabeth lost herself. 

 

She was suddenly younger, and it was Charlie pressed against her. Their honeymoon, in an abandoned Nebraskan cornfield, of all the fucking places. _We’ll never be found_ , Charlie had said. And he was right— that first night, they’d fucked against the outer wall of a barn in the open air, grass and soil squishing between their toes, and Elizabeth had to pinch herself to know she wasn’t dreaming. 

 

The detached anthropologist in her viewed the memories side-by-side, smirking at the irony. What Elizabeth was doing was a perversion in every way, and she keened at the thought. David took encouragement from the sound, thinking it a cry of need, and at last he joined their bodies together.

 

Elizabeth’s pain only intensified, but still she writhed lustily against the synthetic man. God, she hated him, she truly did— but they were all the other had.

 

_Would you fuck me if we were the last two people on Earth?_

 

What a stupid fucking question. What a privileged fucking question. What did anyone else know of being the last? The last of a crew, the survivors, the doomed, the damned? Who would Elizabeth and David ever have but each other? How could they not end up where they were?

 

“Come for me, Elizabeth,” David growled. She could see nothing but flat lust in his eyes. _How the fuck is that even possible?_ Elizabeth wondered through the haze. She felt drunk, that kind of flat-on-your-back, the-world-is-a-haze-of-color, I-am-totally-alone drunkenness.

 

But Elizabeth was always one to respect the orders of others, so long as they aligned with her own needs. She shook apart around the android, and he responded in kind. 

 

They sank to the floor; David maneuvered her head onto his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

 

“Do you really hate me, Elizabeth?” David asked, as his fingers stroked circles on her shoulder. She regarded him seriously for a moment.

 

“I think I do.” Elizabeth said. “But that’s not the only thing I feel for you, David.”  


 

The android smiled. What a beatific thing that was.

 

“Yes. I quite think I understand.”


End file.
